my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Numa Shimeru
Numa Shimeru (締める 沼 Shimeru Numa) is a student attending Class 2-B of the U.A. Academy, operating under the Hero alias of Mud Hero: Swamp Thing (マッドヒーロー：スワンプシング Maddohīrō: Suwanpushingu). He originally attended Class 1-A in the Shiketsu Academy, transferring to U.A. in his second year because it was closer to his home. He is the son of the famous Sumo wrestler, Akashi Shimeru. Appearance Numa is tall and heavy, assuming those qualities from his Sumo wrestler father, being above the average in both categories for males his age. He has a light skin complexion with brown eyes and shaggy, black hair. His body type is large and overweight, but he is not heavy enough to be considered obese. Despite his large size that appears as both intimidating and sleazy, many of his female friends comment that he has a "cute" face. Although he wears the standard U.A. uniform while at school, he always has a white sweatshirt tied around his shoulders. Numa's hero costume is comprised of brown and gray plates of tough, heat-resistant armor, all of which are locked and compressed into each other to form an airtight shell. The costume also has a uniquely-shaped helmet, having a single eye with horns that allow him to ram into opponents. The most unique feature on his costume is the large mouth-like appendage attached to his stomach. It has large, sharp teeth that are merged with its jaws and a heavy-duty pump, both of which are meant to aid the appendage in biting and swallowing. Personality Numa is a saintly individual, known for his "unmovable patience." In all of his sixteen years of life, he has never gotten angry at anyone, often replying to those who insult him with a slight chuckle and an "Oh, really?" or an "Well, I am sorry." According to him, he feels this way because he believes that nobody truly means their insults in the way that they are delivered and that their insults are simply products of pointless fury and heat of the moment. Furthermore, he has neither expressively cried or pouted in his life. Even as a child, when a bully snatched his precious toy car, he just said that they can have it if they want it, making the offender to return the toy out of guilt. Finally, he has never shown any fear, only chuckling in the face of danger. The sole person to break this rule is Gan Ritsuzen, whom he actively shied away from. However, just because he never shows those emotions does not mean he is unable to experience them. Numa wishes to be a Pro Hero because he is the first member in is family to have a Quirk in the first place, meaning that he should forge out into the ”real world” as a representative of his family and become a Pro Hero. His family being Quirkless, he holds a lot of pride for his family as he realizes that they are rather high-standing members of society, despite their lack of a Quirk. He is especially proud of his father, who managed to become an rather popular figure despite him being Quirkless. He is also very proud of Pro Heroes in general, believing that they are putting themselves in danger and taking hits for those who need to be protected, and he holds a special pride for All Might. Numa enjoys eating, which is one of his reasons for being overweight. Because of his weight, he has suffered much criticism and hatred to the point where he was actively bullied in middle school. However, he himself does not care much about the fact that he is overweight, and by the time he graduated middle school, his kindness and patience was enough to guilt trip the bullies into leaving him alone. Numa is also what people would call a "people person." He is talkative, and he has a unique way with his words that charms people into instantly liking him. Despite his lazy, overweight appearance, his charisma has made him a well-liked figure in class as he can smoothly talk to anyone. However, he has no real close friends as he simply does not "fit" with anyone at a deep level and is often thought of as a boring person with no emotion because he never acts negatively. Numa is rather confident about his fighting capabilities. In most instances where bullies decided to actually pick a fight with him, he could easily shrug off all of their attacks with his Quirk's near-perfect defense. These easy wins for him ultimately built up a lasting confidence in his Quirk. Furthermore, in the name of training for the U.A. Academy, he did strength training in the year before high school and became incredibly physically strong, increasing his confidence even more. As seen in most fights against people who do not know what his Quirk is capable of, he warns his opponents to be careful. However, Numa does admit to his weaknesses and compliments his opponents for exploiting them, claiming that they would have to be smart to find and exploit those weaknesses. Regarding his mentality about fighting, he believes that defense is the best offense and that he can use his Quirk to resist attacks while using his physical strength and weight to counterattack; he never attacks first. Additionally, he prefers not to inflict real "damage" onto someone. Rather, he prefers to break his target's defenses until the target gives up and admits defeat instead. Numa is what people define as a "hugger." Although he has no special attraction to anyone, he will hug anyone he meets, even complete strangers, as a greeting, and he will show kindness and charm to anyone who talks to him. Additionally, he is quite clumsy, accidentally bumping into desks, backpacks, and even people while walking in his classroom. History Numa was the first member of his family to be born with a Quirk, meaning that his Quirk was the product of a genetic mutation. His father, Akashi Shimeru, was a prominent Sumo wrestler who achieved the title of yokozuna while his mother was a housewife. As a young child, Numa saw Pro-Hero All Might shrug off many attacks without flinching, making Numa want to go to the U.A. Academy, the school that All Might graduated from; however, the city he lived in had the Shiketsu Academy instead. Aside from that, he lived an average life. However Notably, though, he was bullied a few times in his life due to his overweight figure, but he managed to deter them with his kind personality and his powerful Quirk. After graduating from junior high he managed to get into the Shiketsu Academy with ease. Upon joining, he also began doing strength training and learning Sumo wrestling with his father, significantly bringing up his offensive and defensive strength. Partially through his second year in Shiketsu, Numa's father allowed Numa to move to Musutafu to fulfill his desire to become a Pro Hero, his outstanding performance in Shiketsu being why the U.A. Academy accepted him halfway through the school year. Abilities Personal Above-Average Strength: Having spent much time over the year before high school on strength training with his Sumo wrestler father, Numa is quite strong, despite his overweight appearance. Although he still has more fat than what is considered to be healthy, there is much muscle hidden under that fat. However, his strength is focused in the calves, thighs, and lower torso regions of his body, and he uses the strength in those areas to boost his defense rather than attack. Additionally, the other areas of his body are mediocre in physical strength. This means that although he sports much strength, this strength is not used much for offense. The majority of his offensive power comes from his weight, which he uses to either charge into others or leverage his weight against his target's and slam his target. Enhanced Durability: Numa boasts of incredible defense, easily surpassing most of his other classmates. His durability is boosted by three main factors: his Quirk, his weight, and his physical strength. His Quirk allows him to turn into mud, making him resistant to any solid attack as nothing can "harm" mud. However, in the situation where he is caught off guard. He still boasts incredible defense with his weight and physical strength. He weighs a whopping one hundred and twenty-six kilograms. When a person that much, it is extremely hard to topple them over, and people in general typically lose when they fall and are unable to recover. Thus, the logic behind the defense in his weight is that because he is so heavy, it is hard to apply enough force to make him fall over. Furthermore, mud is nearly twice as dense as human flesh, so when he turns into mud, he becomes even heavier, doubling his weight. In addition to his weight and his Quirk's abilities, Numa also has incredible calf, thigh, and torso strength. Even if a force is able to push his large, two-hundred-pound body, he can use his legs to push against the force and ultimately be unaffected by the force. Sumo Wrestling Adept: Having trained under his father, Numa has become an adept at Sumo wrestling. Even in typical combat, he generally uses Sumo wrestling rules and moves to fight with. For example, he only punches or kicks in extremely desperate situations since both punches and kicks are banned in Sumo wrestling. Instead, he uses palm strikes and slaps, which are more useful for breaking the target's defense or tripping target over. Additionally, he uses his weight to leverage both throws and slams to further boost his offensive and incapacitating power. Finally, his Quirk ability only improves his strength as a Sumo wrestler because by turning into mud, he not only gains weight but also becomes more flexible. However, Numa does claim that Sumo wrestling in general has high risks pair with high rewards since the weight he uses to leverage his blows and leave his targets unconscious can also be used against him as the heavy blows can concuss his brain as collateral. Quirk Mudabody: This Quirk allows Numa the simple ability to turn his body into mud. He is able to choose which parts of his body he can turn into mud, but he is also capable of turning his whole body into mud. Additionally, he can use up water in his body to generate even more mud. However, despite being a simple ability, turning into mud can be extremely powerful. Numa mainly uses this Quirk as form of defense. Since mud cannot be "harmed," he can easily absorb most solid attacks, be it ranged or melee, without flinching in the slightest. Combined with his leg strength, his weight, and the shock absorption of mud, he also is unaffected by the applied force of most attacks, making him appear to be an unmovable wall. Additionally, he can turn his joints into mud, increasing his flexibility and allowing him to perform certain martial art moves that an average human would be unable to. He can engulf items whole and store them inside of his body, using the viscosity of mud to as a form of suction; he can engulf whole people too, using this ability to knock targets out from asphyxiation. Finally, his suit enables him to "fire" certain parts of his body, turning them into hard terracotta that not only increases his attack power but also increases his resistance to high pressures. However, since mud is made primarily of water and dirt, Numa needs to use the water in his body to create more mud, meaning that if he creates too much mud, he will get dehydrated. Furthermore, while turned into mud, if the water content in his body is somehow removed or changed (e.g. evaporated, frozen, absorbed), then he will freeze into a husk of dirt and will be vulnerable and unable to move for an entire day. Finally, terracotta is rather brittle, so when he turns his body into terracotta, he gains attack power but loses defense. * Swamp King (沼の王: サプレックス Numa No Ō): Numa spews massive amounts of mud in front of himself at a quick pace, creating a large pool of thick mud. This pool lacks any offensive capability, but it slows, trips, and even engulfs anyone who touches it. This move is meant to be an incapacitating move for multiple targets rather than for a single target. After using this move, Numa will immediately become dehydrated and will be unable to use this move again until he hydrates. ** Swamp King Suplex (沼の王: サプレックス Numa No Ō: Sapurekksu): While in a pool created out of mud from Swamp King, Numa himself turns into mud and hides within the pool. Then, he materializes behind the target and suplexes them into the ground, usually dealing a head injury that is severe enough to knock the target out. Equipment Hero Costume: Numa's Hero Costume is a large, plated shell of armor with clay brown, mud brown, and bone white accents and a strange jaw-like appendage. It is built to be not only durable, boosting his already-incredibly defense, but also insulating, maintaining the temperature the wearer was when putting it on. Additionally, it has a large set of horns on its helmet, adding some offensive power to Numa. It can also shrug off most forms of damage, ranging from physical to heat to acid, and it is completely airtight. However, due to the nature of this costume's material, the costume itself is brittle, meaning that if struck hard enough, it will break apart and be unusable until repaired rather than warping and stretching into place like most other Hero Costumes. * Eating Appendage: Numa's Hero Costume's belly area has a large, jaw-like appendage that has sharp teeth, pumps, and grappling-hook "tongues." It makes use of Numa's Quirk ability to engulf and store objects in his body; thus, the appendage uses its tongues to grapple objects, holds onto them with its teeth and swallows them into Numa's body with its pumps. These grappling-hook tongues are short-ranged, focusing on power and tensile strength over range. This allows Numa to capture both items and people much easier. Furthermore, it gives Numa a painless way to arrest wrongdoers. Finally, unrelated to capturing in general, Numa can use the tongues in this appendage to grapple and hang off ledges. However, this usage does not give him an increase in mobility as the tongues are not long enough to allow him to swing from buildings. * Internal Kiln: A recent addition to Numa's Hero Costume, the internal kiln applies extremely high temperatures to specific parts of his body, like his arms and legs. This increases the hardness and pressure resistance of those parts, essentially making him a more powerful fighter. Additionally, the durability of his suit allows him to ignore the weakness of terracotta being brittle, as the suit will absorb damage. * Temperature-Fluctuation Resistance: Numa's Hero Costume is extremely resistant to any form of temperature fluctuation, meaning that it is hard to significantly reduce or increase its temperature. The body temperature Numa has while putting on the costume will be the internal temperature of the costume. This process is entirely natural and does not rely on any added mechanisms; the material itself is temperature-fluctuation resistant. * Horns: Numa's Hero Costume's helmet has horns on it, increasing the damage of his charges. Stored Items: Due to his ability to store items in his body, Numa stores many items in his body, most of which are for support. * Snacks: Because Numa enjoys eating, he carries snacks with him. * Water Bottles: Due to Numa's weakness of being dehydrated, he also carries a few bottles of water. * First-Aid Kits: Numa carries these in order to give support to those who are injured, a habit that was widely appreciated during the Hero Licensing Exams. Relationships Class 2-B Jaco Kizuna Numa is put off by Jaco's rather eccentric behavior. However, Numa still puts up a smile and communicates with Jaco without any problems. Shizuka Naku Numa has taken a liking to Shizuka Naku as a friend because Shizuka was born exactly one month before Numa. Class 2-A, Shiketsu Gan Ritsuzen Gan is the only person Numa is absolutely terrified of. Numa has known Gan for most of his life, as Gan is his neighbor, and up until second year, Gan was also his classmate. Numa is scared of both Gan's terrifyingly disgusting Quirk, Tumors and Gan's general appearance and demeanor. Trivia * Numa literally means "swamp" while Shimeru means "tighten." * In Class 2-B, Numa is the 2nd heaviest, 4th youngest, and 5th tallest student. He takes the 15th seat. Category:Quirk Users Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:U.A. Students Category:YuveYu Category:Males